Showdown of Love! The Androids vs. the 2nd Universe!
is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 26, 2017. Summary Gohan's impressed that Goku beat Kafla, but Piccolo can see he needs help. They go to help him, but are interrupted by the Namekians from Universe 6. Champa yells at Saonel and Pirina to take out Universe 7. They're confident they can win too. Meanwhile, Katopesla says Vegeta's out of luck to face him. He switches to "Battle Mode". In Battle Mode, he can attack with power ×300 his normal. Vegeta tries to move unconsciously, and manages to block his attack eventually. 18 wants to go help Goku, but 17 helps fix her leg first. He's gotten good at this now that he has a family and that job on the island. 18's is fine by now, but 17 tells her not to overdo it. All the fighters from Universe 2 show up to beat Goku, just like love can appear suddenly, without warning. Ribrianne and Rozie fire their "Love Symphony" at Goku, but 17 and 18 repel it. Rozie's annoyed at the android's interference, but Ribrianne says love must overcome obstacles like this. Rozie wants to fight 17 to avenge Kakunsa. While 17/18 take on Rozie/Ribrianne, Goku still has to take on the other three Universe 2 fighters. Beerus doesn't think he's in good shape to fight. The Universe 2 fighters wonder how to take Goku out, while the Zeno imitate Rozie. Ribrianne yells at 18 to stop running away and fight her head-on. 18 says she came to win, and says she has a husband and daughter. Ribrianne is shocked to realize Krillin is her husband. He's not beautiful! Ribrianne aims a "Max Love Cannon" at 18 when she's in midair and can't dodge, but she and 17 manage to take out Rozie instead. The Great Priest announces her defeat. Ribrianne powers down into her normal state, but even like this she manages to imprison 18 and absorb "love" from her teammates. Giant Ribrianne prepares to rain down her Love Fist on 18, but thoughts of Krillin (and him shouting at her) inspire her to break free. 17 arrives (apologizing for being late since he had to beat that other guy) and together they go after giant Ribrianne. 18 punches a hole in her and she dissolves. The Great Priest announces her defeat. Shin says that the power of love has prevailed, namely the love of 18 and Kuririn. 18 doesn't like Shin talking like this. Defeated, Ribrianne realizes that there is love in other universes as well. Helles tells the remaining Universe 2 warriors to prevail. There are 15 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Battles *Gohan & Piccolo vs. Saonel & Pirina *Vegeta vs. Katopesla (Whirlwind Speed Mode/Raging Battle Mode) *Android 17 & Android 18 vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) & Su Roas (Rozie) *Android 17 vs. Su Roas (Rozie) *Android 18 vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Base/Giant Super Ribrianne) *Android 17 vs. Biarra Trivia Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - TBA *'2nd Key Animators' - TBA Gallery 117 1.jpg 117 2.jpg 117 3.jpg 117 4.jpg 117 5.jpg DPetv-AU8AIWTii.jpg DPetvBYVAAIgTmL.jpg DPetw2KU8AA0y_y.jpg DPetxofUMAEY7DC.jpg DPg_v15UQAAMQU7.jpg DPg_w17VwAAzaWy.jpg DPg_x1dUQAENUrh.jpg DPg_ysyU8AEjJ1g.jpg 117 6.jpg 117 7.jpg 117 8.jpg Android 18 trapped.jpeg|Android 18 trapped by Ribrianne's Big Amour technique Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga